LA CHARLA
by anver
Summary: Pequeños momentos, pequeñas conversaciones entre los diferentes personajes, retazos de "charlas" de variados contenidos e intentando seguir el curso de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

**LA CHARLA**

Entraron al portal y saludaron a Henry, el conserje, que les recibió con su habitual charlatanería. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, quedando fuera del alcance del solícito hombre, Castle la abrazó contra él.

- Ha sido un día extraño, te levantaste sin trabajo, Gates requirió de mi presencia, me han disparado, volvemos a la doce… ¡Auch! – dijo quejándose al notar la presión de la cabeza de Kate contra el impacto de la bala.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó ella dándose cuenta y separándose.

- Un poco… No sabía que podía doler así.

- Y tendrás un enorme hematoma durante días. Pero tuvimos suerte. No imaginaba que llevabas el chaleco en el maletero.

- Desde que entregaste tu coche en comisaría y guardamos tus cosas en el mío, se quedó allí olvidado.

- Me alegro que no lo sacases. Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente al ser disparado.

- Aparte del dolor lo que siento son ganas de matar a ese imbécil que quiso hacerse el héroe.

- Bueno, ahora también me entiendes a mí. Tú eras igual.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron al rellano.

- ¿Yo? ¡Venga ya! Yo no me hacía el héroe.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte que tuve que esposarte a mi coche en una ocasión para que no te pusieses en peligro?

- Eso fue distinto, y te recuerdo que aun así te ayudé a detener al asesino.

- ¿Estarán todos en casa? – preguntó ella con cara de fastidio señalando la puerta del loft.

Castle se paró en seco y la tomó de las manos mirando fijamente sus ojos.

- Kate… Yo… Siento esto… Lo siento mucho.

Ella le correspondió a la mirada hundiéndose en el profundo azul de sus ojos.

- No... Castle… Lo entiendo – dijo lamentando haber hecho la pregunta al comprobar su reacción.

- No. No Kate. Sé que no es esto lo que esperabas. Es más, ni yo mismo esperaba esto. Yo también quiero que estemos los dos solos.

- Castle… No importa, es tu familia, yo… Lo entiendo. Yo ya sabía que estaban aquí. Es su casa.

- Kate, tú eres también mi familia, y ésta es también tu casa. Sé que tengo que hacer algo al respecto, pero me temo que si hablo con Alexis acabarán los dos viviendo en cualquier parte y eso…

- Lo entiendo Castle. Te entiendo… Si haces eso afianzarás su relación sólo por pensar que no la apoyas ni respetas.

Castle asintió. Era justo lo que temía. Si hablaba con Alexis y le pedía que Pi abandonase de una vez el loft, podría causar que ambos se fuesen juntos. Pero tampoco quería que Kate decidiese irse de allí al sentirse incómoda con su madre y su hija entrando a su antojo por la habitación de ambos, y mucho más que lo hiciese Pi como aquella misma mañana.

Iban a casarse, y que su novia se fuese a su casa justo unos meses después de decidir dar ese paso no era la mejor opción para ambos.

- Será mejor que dejes que Alexis reaccione por ella misma y se le pase el… el… el…

- ¿El? – preguntó Castle

- ¿El encaprichamiento? – finalizó Kate elevando las cejas y arrugando la nariz sin querer parecer que juzgaba a la hija de su prometido.

- Espero que sea únicamente eso…

- Créeme, seguro que lo es – sentenció la detective abrazándole de nuevo con cuidado.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- No lo sé, pero yo también pasé por su edad… Y ahora entiendo por qué a mi padre no le gustaba Pa… - Kate cerró la boca de inmediato.

- ¿Pa? ¿Pa qué más?

- No importa Castle – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- No estoy celoso Kate, puedes decirme como se llamaba, es tu pasado.

- Mmm… Ya… Pero creo que aún no estás preparado para conocer mi pasado.

- Vale, da igual – concedió Castle - ¿Crees que se le pasará? A Alexis digo…

- ¿Y tú eres su padre? ¿No te has dado cuenta que no se parecen en nada? Son completamente opuestos. Tarde o temprano esa diferencia estallará en sus caras.

- Tú y yo somos completamente opuestos y sin embargo…

- Castle, no somos tan opuestos.

- Ahora… Pero reconoce que eramos completamente opuestos cuando nos conocimos.

- Si claro, pero eso es por que tú – dijo empujándole en el pecho con su dedo índice - eras el niño rico malcriado y metomentodo al que se le antojó seguirme con permiso del alcalde y con la única misión de meterte en mi cama.

- ¡Auch! Eso duele detective.

- ¿Te duele que te llame niño rico y malcriado?

- No cariño, me duele que me claves el dedo en… - dijo señalándose.

- Lo siento… lo siento, no me acordaba – dijo ella de inmediato retirando el dedo y posando sus labios sobre la zona dándole un suave beso.

- Creo que va a dolerme toda la noche – afirmó divertido.

Kate elevó la cabeza y se acercó hasta su boca para besarle negando con la cabeza por el comentario.

- No aguanto a ese tío ¿Sabes? – confesó Castle molesto.

- ¿Te enfadas si te digo que yo tampoco?

- ¿Enfadarme? ¿Pero qué dices? Me empezaba a volver loco pensando que únicamente me caía mal a mí.

- Es… Es tan diferente a Alexis, él es tan… raro… No termino de entender que ha visto en él. Me saca de quicio su falta de respeto por las normas sociales más básicas.

- Sí. Eso es lo que más me fastidia. Ésta mañana entró en nuestra habitación y…

- Ni siquiera avisó que entraba.

- Sí. Exacto. ¿Y si llegas a estar desnuda o…? Imagina que nos pilla mientras…

Kate asintió en silencio mientras Castle se quedaba pensativo.

- Creo que finalmente tendré que hablar seriamente con Alexis. ¡Y con mi madre!

- Sí – dijo Kate riendo – eso también estaría bien. No es que no me gustase el café de está mañana pero...

- Creo que voy a hacer algo más…

- ¿Qué?

- Le diré a Henry que ponga un cerrojo en la puerta.

- No creo que esa sea la solución.

- No, pero al menos, intentaré que nuestra habitación no parezca…

- ¿El camarote de los hermanos Marx? – preguntó Kate frunciendo el ceño.

- Exacto – dijo Castle arrugando la nariz – esta mañana no cabía más gente.

Castle volvió a besarla.

- Creo que deberíamos entrar en casa – dijo finalmente Kate separándose de él – parecemos dos adolescentes en la puerta escondiéndose de sus padres.

Castle asintió sacando la llave de su bolsillo

- Creo que merecemos algo de tranquilidad. ¿Qué te parece si el fin de semana nos vamos a Los Hamptons? – dijo él mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡Genial papá! Así se lo enseñamos a Pi – dijo Alexis.

Kate le miró con cara de pánico, ¿No había forma de librarse de ellos?

- Alexis cariño, tenemos que hablar – proclamó Castle con decisión.

- Hola señor C, hola futra señora C – dijo Pi mientras se dejaba caer sin cuidado sobre el sofá y varias palomitas caían desde sus manos aterrizando sobre el mismo sin que el muchacho hiciese nada por recogerlas.

- Hola – contestó Kate mirando directamente las palomitas sobre el sofá.

- Ahora no papá, vamos a ver un documental sobre una tribu amazónica – contestó Alexis sentándose casi encima de Pi.

- Ahora es el momento justo en el que debes de entrar en mi despacho – advirtió Castle a su hija mientras señalaba la puerta del despacho.

Kate huyó hacía la habitación, con la intención de darse una ducha y quitarse del alcance de Castle y Alexis por si el primero tenía un arrebato de cobardía y decidía que ella le ayudase.

- Kate – la llamó Castle.

- Estaré en la ducha – contestó ella sin girarse.

Alexis miró a su padre sin moverse del sofá.

- He dicho ahora Alexis – dijo tan serio que la pelirroja le miró frunciendo el ceño y levantándose con desgana del sofá.

- Podéis hablar aquí – soltó Pi desde el sofá metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

- Ni hablar – contestó Castle tomando a su hija por el brazo y llevándola hasta su despacho.

Castle la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras ella. Pi, desde el sofá, miró a través de las estanterías de cristal, apagó la televisión y se acomodó buscando el ángulo adecuado para ver a padre e hija.

- Tú dirás – dijo Alexis cruzando sus brazos delante del pecho.

- Alexis, siempre he confiado en ti. He confiado en ti incluso cuando ni siquiera confiaba en mí.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya no confías en mí? – preguntó la chica extrañada.

- No… Quiero decir, sí, sí confío en ti. Aunque tal vez, y digo sólo tal vez, puede que te estés equivocando cariño.

- ¿En qué?

- Verás… Esto es complicado.

Castle hizo un silencio, justo para oír a lo lejos como comenzaba a sonar el grifo de la ducha e imaginó a Kate desnudándose para meterse bajo el agua.

- Cariño, respeto tus decisiones, y te apoyo incondicionalmente en todo lo que decidas hacer, te equivoques o no.

- Lo sé papá, ¿Pero?... Por qué supongo que esto lo dices por qué hay un pero…

- Lo hay… Mi pero es Pi.

- ¿Pi? – preguntó la chica extrañada.

Castle afirmó en silencio.

- Cuando volviste de Costa Rica con él, supuse que serían unos días. Jamás te he negado que cualquiera de tus amigos durmiese en casa pero…

- Pero ahora con Kate aquí todo cambia.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No es por Kate, al menos, no es sólo por Kate. No estoy cómodo en mi propia casa desde que… Esto no funciona Alexis – sentenció con seriedad– no puedo estar pendiente de alguien que se dedica a vaciar mi nevera de fruta y ensucia mi cocina, se cuela en mi habitación sin llamar y altera mis conversaciones, por no decir que no puedo disfrutar de mi sofá por que duerme en él. ¿Lo entiendes? No es por el hecho de que sea tu novio y estéis juntos, yo respeto tu decisión y si tú has decidido que él es tu novio, yo te apoyaré. Pero, cariño, no puedes pedirme que yo tenga que convivir con él…

- Ah… Es eso…

- Sí. Es eso. ¿Cuánto lleváis aquí? ¿Un mes y medio? Yo creo que ha tenido tiempo suficiente de gestionar su pasaporte.

- No quiero que se vaya papá.

- ¿Y que pretendes que haga yo Alexis? ¿Darle cobijo de forma indefinida hasta que…?

- ¿Hasta que se me pase? – preguntó molesta Alexis.

- No sé lo que quieres hija, pero creo que he tenido la suficiente paciencia.

- ¿Tú o Kate?

- No metas a Kate en esto Alexis. Y ya que la mencionas, ella no tiene por qué soportar que Pi entre en nuestra habitación cuando y cómo le dé la gana.

Ambos hicieron un silencio. Castle fue consciente del silencio que imperaba en ese momento.

- ¿Y si te digo que me iría a Holanda a estudiar con él?

- Te he dicho que respeto tus decisiones, aunque no las comparta. Tú elegiste Columbia y yo respeté tu espacio como me pediste. Si eliges ir a Holanda, no lo compartiré, pero no por que elijas estudiar en el extranjero, si no por elegir irte y no comprenderme.

- ¿No comprenderte? ¿Ella si puede quedarse en casa y él no? – dijo refiriéndose a Kate.

- Eso es un golpe bajo Alexis. Nosotros somos dos adultos que vamos a casarnos, y si no recuerdo mal, cuando te pregunté, antes de proponérselo, te tiraste a mi cuello para darme la enhorabuena y desearme suerte. Tú sabes lo que me ha costado llegar hasta donde he llegado con Kate como para compararlo con una relación de dos meses de dos adolescentes – soltó Castle elevando la voz.

- Adolescentes.

- Sí. Es lo que sois ambos, y como tales debéis vivir el amor de la forma que lo viven el resto de adolescentes. Cada uno en su casa, luchando por sus estudios, saliendo al cine o con los amigos, quedando a cenar… Pero no viviendo en el sofá de la casa del padre de uno de ellos y descuidando el resto de cosas. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso has pisado la Universidad en estos días? ¿Has salido con Phoebe a tomar un helado y reíros? ¿Has ido de compras con la abuela o de cena de chicas? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estás cambiando tu vida por un pasaporte?

- Papá, si él vuelve a Holanda no le veré.

- ¿Cómo que no? Podrás verle de vez en cuando, tú puedes viajar, él puede viajar, hablaréis por Skype…

- No será igual.

- ¡Claro que no! Y tendrás que luchar para que funcione, y si lo hace, será que él es el adecuado.

- Papá…

- Ven aquí – dijo Castle atrayendo a su hija a sus brazos – sé que es difícil cariño, pero…

- Lo siento papá, no era mi intención ponerte las cosas difíciles con Kate.

- Cariño, Kate tiene mucha paciencia… ¡Hasta ha accedido a casarse conmigo!

- Hablaré con Pi.

- Gracias.

Alexis salió del despacho y se sentó junto a Pi, que depositó las palomitas sobre la mesa y se dispuso a escucharla.

Castle entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kate acercándose a él.

- No quiero que se vaya.

- No creo que lo haga, lo has hecho genial – le dijo abrazándole.

- ¿Estabas escuchando?

- Lo siento. No pude evitarlo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Crees de verdad que todo irá bien?

- Seguro. ¿Para qué me llamabas antes?

- Para… - dijo agachándose y tomándola en sus brazos – que esperases antes de meterte a la ducha.

- ¡Castle! – le regañó ella divertida al verse por los aires.

- Shissss… Afortunadamente detective, el baño tiene pestillo en la puerta...

/../

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER. ESPERO NO DEFRAUDAR A NADIE.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ya... Lo dije... Era un único capítulo, pero entre que no lo señalé como acabado, que me habéis pedido continuación y que me imaginaba otra "charla" por ahí, pues ahora sí que sí, acabado... Espero que os guste._**

**_Millones de gracias por vuestros comentarios. Da gusto escribir para vosotros._**

Cuando a Castle le despertó el lejano repiqueteo del agua en el cuarto de baño, se giró soltando un lastimero quejido, al comprobar que el lado de la cama donde debía estar Kate estaba vacío.

Las sábanas aún estaban calientes, se acababa de levantar. Miró el reloj de la mesita y hundió la cara sobre la almohada volviendo a quedarse dormido.

- Castle… Castle… - le llamaba Kate muy bajito sentada junto a él.

- Mmm

- Me voy a trabajar – le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre él y le daba un corto beso en los labios.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – dijo en un susurro sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Estás todavía dormido?

- Es posible...

- Quédate en la cama, te llamaré si me asignan un caso.

- ¿No es demasiado pronto?

- Sí. Pero quiero saber si voy a recuperar mi mesa, y si es así, necesitaré varios litros de desinfectante y un buen rato antes de poder trabajar en ella.

Castle arrugó la nariz ante la idea de la mesa del detective Sully.

- ¿Quieres que comamos juntos? – preguntó Castle de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.

- No. Si no surge ningún caso iré a comer con Lanie, ayer me dijo que lo echaba de menos.

- Bien. Entonces cenaremos juntos.

- Sí. Tú y yo… Y el resto de habitantes de la casa.

- No. Tú y yo, solos, tenemos que celebrar tu vuelta a la doce. Reservaré en algún sitio.

- Se hace tarde – dijo mientras se volvía a inclinar para besarle – llámame luego, y procura terminar ese capítulo que tienes a medias.

- Mmm… Somniloquio, no creo que eso pueda grabarlo en mi mente dormido.

- Quizá me apetezca que me lo leas esta noche mientras nos damos un largo baño – le dijo para picarle.

- ¿Puedes prometerlo?

- ¿Tú no estabas dormido?

Kate se puso de pie y se giró hacia la puerta. En ese momento él, tomándola de la mano, tiró de ella haciendo que volviese a inclinarse sobre él.

- Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, así que procura tener cuidado ahí fuera – le susurró al oído repitiendo las palabras que ella misma le había dicho el día anterior.

- Te quiero – dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

- Y yo a ti.

Mientras cerraba la puerta del loft, pensaba en lo raro que era todo. Veinticuatro horas antes suspiraba por salir de la cama y poder ir a trabajar. Ahora, que había recuperado su trabajo, suspiraba por no tener que ir a trabajar y quedarse junto a él al menos dos o tres horas más.

Varias horas después, y tras de pasar la mañana entre trámites administrativos para recuperar su puesto, su coche y su arma reglamentaria, Kate abría la puerta del laboratorio de Lanie.

- ¿Podemos ir a comer?

- Hola – contestó la morena cogiendo su bolso – llevo esperándote un buen rato.

- La burocracia puede conmigo Lanie.

- Te entiendo. A veces pierdo más tiempo en rellenar informes que en hacer la autopsia de uno de estos – contestó señalando con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás, a los nichos refrigerados dónde esperaban los cadáveres.

Salieron del edificio y anduvieron un par de minutos, hasta el restaurante dónde ambas solían comer cuando era Kate quien se movía hasta allí.

Después de tomar asiento y que el camarero les llevase sus habituales bebidas y les sirviese, como siempre, la ensalada que ambas compartirían, Lanie no pudo contenerse más.

- Ayer te lo pregunté muy en serio.

- ¿Qué?

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo detective, no te sirve.

- Lanie. Ya te lo dije ayer – contestó con fastidio.

- ¡Oh, vamos Beckett! – cortó la morena-. En cuanto una mujer se pone el anillo en el dedo, empieza a mirar vestidos.

- No es mi caso. Bastante tenía con mirar apartamentos en DC.

- Pero ya estás de vuelta.

- No hemos fijado fecha Lanie ¿Qué problema hay?

- Cariño… ¿No estáis seguros?

Kate hizo un silencio mirando la mesa.

- ¿Crees que no estamos seguros?

- Es la sensación cariño. Yo en tu lugar, al menos, iría con un par de revistas de bodas bajo el brazo cuando he quedado a comer con una amiga.

Kate sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Nos estamos dando un tiempo Lanie. Ha sido todo muy complicado, con mi marcha a DC, tuvimos que dejarlo hasta que nos asentásemos y después, de nuevo mudanza y ahora…

- Has estado al menos una semana sin hacer nada Kate.

- Te recuerdo que en esas semanas no tenía trabajo ¿Iba a afrontar una boda sin tener trabajo?

- ¡Por favor! Ni que Castle te dejase pagar a ti.

- Precisamente por eso... No quiero que lo pague él. Yo no estoy…

- ¡Lo sé! Tú no estás con él por su dinero – Kate asintió.

Lanie tomó un sorbo de su refresco light y negó con la cabeza.

- Cariño, en serio, deberías ponerte ya.

- ¡Lanie! Ahora no puedo, acabo de volver a mi antiguo puesto y tengo…

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes que demostrarle a todo el mundo lo que vales? – preguntó Lanie con su habitual movimiento lateral de cabeza.

- ¿Te he dicho que me recuerdas a una cobra cuando haces eso?

- No cambies de tema.

- No. No tengo que demostrar nada a nadie.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, no es buen momento ahora, está Alexis con su novio y…

- ¿Y?

- No lo sé Lanie, deja que disfrutemos un poco, apenas hemos estado juntos desde que nos comprometimos, no quiero que estemos estresados ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y... ¿Crees que debería ponerme ya? – preguntó con cara de pánico mientras Lanie asentía.

- Sabes que te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites ¿Verdad?

- Lo sé Lanie, lo sé. Contaba con ello.

- Vale. Dejaré el tema de tu boda por unos días – claudicó – pero me tienes que poner al día sobre el novio de Alexis… Cuenta…

- ¡No puedes imaginártelo! Es… Es completamente diferente ella, y no tiene nada que ver con el angelical Ashley. Es irreverente, descarado, molesto…

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y que dice Castle?

- No puede hacer nada. Es el novio de su hija, la respeta, teme que si se pone en contra Alexis se vaya con él.

- En eso tienes razón. ¿Y Martha?

- Martha es tan diplomática como siempre, le acepta, aunque yo creo que lo hace de puertas para afuera y que en el fondo le parece tan insoportable como a nosotros, aunque le sigue la corriente y se aprovecha de la disposición de Pi para preparar desayunos y comidas.

- ¿Pi?

- En realidad no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama. A nosotros nos llama señor y señora c, en realidad a mi me llama futura señora c.

- ¿En serio me estás diciendo que mi mejor becaria aguanta un tipo así?

- No solo le aguanta, no paran de besuquearse por toda la casa.

- Nena, tienes que preparar tu boda de inmediato y empezar a poner orden en esa casa.

- ¡Lanie! Yo no puedo hacer eso, es su casa no la mía.

- Cariño, vas a casarte con él, y tú serás quien lleve las riendas de esa casa, ¿No querrás que sea tu extravagante y pasota suegra? O mejor aún ¿Quieres que sea Alexis la que mangonee a su padre y tener a dos novios adolescentes conviviendo con vosotros?

Kate se quedó pensativa.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que ese era otro de los problemas.

- Tienes que decidir una fecha de inmediato Kate. No puedes ser la eterna prometida del padre e hijo, no harás respetar tu sitio en esa casa.

- ¡Vale! Puede que tengas razón.

- La tengo.

- ¿Podemos comer y dejar este asunto para otro día? Vas a conseguir que me duela la cabeza.

- Sólo si me prometes que vas a empezar a hacer algo.

- Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

- Me aseguraré de ello – amenazó la morena.

Ambas rieron durante unos segundos, siguieron comiendo y volvieron después a sus respectivos trabajos.

Poco antes de las cinco de la tarde, las puertas del ascensor de la comisaría se abrieron, dejando paso a un sonriente Castle que avanzó con paso decidido por la sala buscándola con la mirada.

Se paró en seco cuando comprobó que su futura mujer, no sólo no ocupaba su habitual mesa, que seguía en alguna parte bajo una montaña de papeles y todo tipo de desperdicios que ni él mismo se atrevía a imaginar, si no que ella ocupaba el pequeño despacho junto al de la capitana Gates que antes servía como improvisada sala para pequeñas reuniones y en el cual tantas veces ambos, junto a los chicos, se habían sentado a repasar cuentas, informes, facturas y demás pruebas intentando buscar pistas.

Ahora, la mesa en la que los cuatro tantas veces se habían sentado, había sido retirada, dejando en su lugar una algo más pequeña, que permitía moverse con facilidad, y sobre la que había sido colocado un ordenador, un teléfono y Kate ya había decorado con su surtido de elefantes y una foto de ambos, recuperada de su antigua mesa en el FBI.

Y allí estaba ella, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y sujetando su frente con una mano, mientras que con la otra pasaba las páginas de algún informe. Se acercó despacio y llamó con los nudillos sobre el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Se puede?

- ¡Castle! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es tu hora de salida, he venido a buscarte, teníamos una cita para cenar.

- ¡Ah! Sí. Tres minutos, acabo esto y nos vamos. ¿Quieres sentarte? – le dijo señalando una de las sillas que estaba frente a ella y que él reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Es mi silla!

- Sí – contestó ella sonriendo.

- No te han dado tu antigua mesa… - aseguró.

- Está ocupada por Sully, Gates no va a prescindir de él, así que…

- ¿Y podré estar aquí contigo?

- Siempre que haya un caso.

- Siempre que haya un caso claro…

Varios minutos después ambos entraban en el ascensor.

- ¿No es un poco temprano para cenar? – preguntó Kate.

- Sí.

- ¿Dónde has reservado? Debería ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa.

- No.

- ¿No?

Él aprovechó que ambos estaban solos en el ascensor para abrazarla.

- He reservado una suite en el Langham Place de la Quinta Avenida ¿Sabes que dan unos masajes estupendos? Después nos relajaremos aún más en el Spa, subiremos a cenar a la habitación y nadie entrará a molestarnos en toda la noche.

- Pero Castle, si dormimos fuera de casa… No he traído ropa y…

- No creo que vayas a necesitarla esta noche – dijo mirándola con lascivia.

- No puedo volver mañana a trabajar con la misma ropa.

- Confía en mí, tienes lo que necesitas en la habitación.

- ¿Me has elegido la ropa para mañana?

- ¿Te molesta?

- No… No… Es sólo que…

- Confía en mí, llevo fijándome en ti años…

Ella le acarició la cara besándole, en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos se separaron saliendo del mismo sin tocarse.

Horas después, tras el masaje en pareja, la sesión de spa, la inigualable cena y un par de revolcones en la enorme cama, Kate reposaba su mejilla sobre el pecho del escritor, que leía el capítulo que había terminado aquella misma mañana tal y como había prometido.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó tras acabar de leer.

- Que ya tengo ganas de que me leas el siguiente.

- Me exiges más que la editorial.

- Y eso no es nada, espera a que estemos casados.

Ambos hicieron un silencio.

- Kate, Castle – dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Tu primero - concedió ella.

- Kate… ¿No crees que…? Es decir… Ya han pasado unos meses… ¿Tú crees que…?

- ¿Deberíamos fijar ya una fecha? – dijo ella incorporándose para mirarle y él asintió asustado – Yo también iba a hablarte sobre eso… - le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarle.

**_Gracias por leer, una vez más, espero no haber defraudado a nadie._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cuando escribí la primera "charla" no pensé ni por un segundo que ibais a pedir que continuase con otros momentos. La verdad es que ha sido una grata sorpresa, pero también es un gran reto.**_

_**Las conversaciones ahora, que ha empezado la temporada e intento que vaya más o menos a la par a los acontecimientos, son bastante complicadas. En fin, haré lo que pueda, aunque sigo diciendo "**__Es la última__**"**_

_**Situemos esta conversación un par de días después que Kate volviese a la doce y antes del 6x05…**_

Las puertas del ascensor de la cuarta planta se abrieron y la joven pelirroja salió del mismo mirando hacia el escritorio de la detective Beckett. Su cara denotaba cansancio y una extrema seriedad. Se acercó hasta la mesa de la prometida de su padre sin hacerse notar, casi dando gracias que Esposito y Ryan no estuviesen en sus respectivos escritorios, evitándose así tener que dar explicaciones sobre su presencia allí.

Como si de una conexión invisible se tratase, Kate levantó la vista, que hasta ese momento permanecía sumergida en varios informes, atraída por una llamada silenciosa.

- ¡Alexis!

- Hola Kate.

- ¿Ocurre?… ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Kate levantándose y acercándose a ella.

- ¿Podríamos hablar?

- ¿Conmigo? Es decir, tu padre no está hoy aquí, él…

- Lo sé. Tenía una reunión con su abogado. Y sí. Necesito hablar contigo.

Kate asintió y miró a su alrededor. La comisaria estaba tranquila. Gates estaba en su despacho, hablando por teléfono y gesticulando mientras repasaba algo en su ordenador. Los chicos habían salido en busca de uno de los soplones habituales de Ryan y que les podía aportar pistas sobre uno de los casos inconclusos de los que se ocupaban cuando no tenían casos recientes entre manos

- Supongo que puedo tomarme un rato – contestó Kate mirando el reloj y pensando que se había saltado de nuevo la hora de comer - ¿Salimos de aquí? No he comido.

- Bien – contestó seria Alexis.

Kate cogió su chaqueta de cuero y se la puso mientras bloqueaba su ordenador, hizo un gesto a Alexis para que se encaminase a la salida. Ambas fueron en silencio hasta el ascensor y Kate presionó el botón de llamada. Ninguna decía nada, ni tan siquiera se miraban.

En ese momento de silencio entre ambas, Kate se sintió incómoda. Era extraño, ella que era capaz de mantenerse fría y distante, asumiendo el mando de la conversación en un interrogatorio con cualquier asesino por cruel que este fuese, ahora, al lado de la hija de su prometido, se sentía incómoda y nerviosa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando paso a Espo y Ryan, éste último reía sin duda por algún comentario del primero.

- ¡Alexis! – dijeron ambos casi a la vez saliendo del ascensor.

- Hola.

- Me alegro mucho de verte – dijo Ryan acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Enhorabuena Ryan, papá me contó… Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Es emocionante.

- Gracias. Lo es. ¿Cuento contigo para leer en el bautizo?

- Claro – contestó alegre.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó Espósito cuando le llegó el turno de saludar a la muchacha con un beso.

- Perfecto. He venido a ver a Kate.

- Voy a salir a comer algo – añadió Kate.

- Bien – dijo Espo a Alexis – pues entretenla todo lo que puedas, así nos dejarás un rato tranquilos.

- Eso está hecho – contestó la joven sonriendo.

Entraron al ascensor y Kate se permitió relajarse un poco motivada por la sonrisa y el trato de Alexis hacia sus compañeros.

- Olvidé preguntar a Ryan para cuando…

- Marzo, creo.

- ¿Y ya saben si será un niño o una niña?

- La verdad es que no se lo he preguntado – dijo pensativa Kate.

- Bueno, supongo que eso no les importará.

- Supongo que no – añadió Kate mirándola.

- Espero que papá y tú tengáis un niño.

Kate la miró entre extrañada y sorprendida.

- ¡No pongas esa cara! – le dijo la muchacha sonriendo - ¿No entra en tus planes?

- Es que… Aún… Tu padre y yo no hemos hablado sobre ese tema. Además, todavía... Ni siquiera…

- Entiendo… Todavía no habéis fijado una fecha… Francamente no sé a que esperáis...

- Ya… Bueno – dijo pensativa – ya hemos hablado sobre eso.

- Eso es un avance… En cualquier caso siempre fantasee con la idea de tener un hermano pequeño, aunque claro, ahora, la diferencia de edad… Pero, sí, preferiría que fuese un chico.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre? – dijo Kate relajándose aun más y bromeando con ella – Ya sabes que el tema del sexo no es cosa mía.

- Creo que si le lo digo hará lo contrario… Aunque en parte me daría pena por tí, bastante tendrás con aguantarle a él, como para tener a otro hombre en casa – dijo riendo y haciendo que Kate se contagiase.

Unos minutos después ambas se sentaban en la mesa que habitualmente compartían Kate, los chicos y Castle cuando comían en el pequeño restaurante italiano, tan cercano a comisaria.

La camarera acudió sonriendo para tomar nota, saludando afectuosamente a Kate, a la que no veía desde hacia varios meses, desde que había ido a DC para vivir su aventura particular en el FBI. Después de que ésta se hubiese marchado, Kate, sin poder aguantar más, preguntó a Alexis.

- ¿Qué es ese asunto del que quieres hablarme?

Alexis bajó la cabeza, intentando tomar fuerzas.

- Voy a disgustar a papá – confesó levantando la mirada.

- No entiendo.

- Pi y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos.

- ¡Alexis! ¿Lo has pensado bien? Quiero decir, no es que considere que no estés preparada pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

- Sé que puede parecer pronto, pero ¿Por qué voy a esperar más? Tengo que volver a la universidad, saldré de casa y él no puede quedarse allí, y tampoco puede permitirse vivir sólo, así que hemos pensado en hacerlo juntos.

- Si que le vas a disgustar, si… - dijo Kate pensativa.

- Necesito tu apoyo.

- ¿Mi apoyo? – preguntó la detective extrañada.

- Sé que en cuanto se lo diga, papá te lo contará a ti para desahogarse y pedirte opinión. Kate… Es muy importante para mí que me ayudes con esto.

- Alexis, pero… Y… ¿Y si a mi también me disgusta que lo hagas?

- ¡Kate!

- Escucha… No es por tu edad, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de hacer tu vida, y el año pasado has estado en la residencia de estudiantes, pero esto es diferente Alexis.

- ¿Por qué?

Kate fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos azules. No sabía como decirle lo que opinaba, no sabía como se lo iba a tomar ella.

- Alexis… Es una decisión muy importante, es compartir todo con una persona.

- Lo sé.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Alexis! ¡Le conoces de hace un par de meses!

- Imagino que mi padre dirá lo mismo.

Kate hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

- Sé que a ninguno de los dos os cae bien, no le conocéis, tan sólo veis su superficie.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Dudo que a tu padre le llegue a caer bien cualquiera de tus novios hasta que no hayas cumplido veinticinco.

- ¿Y que me sugieres? ¿Qué entre en un convento hasta entonces? O mejor… ¿Le pido que busqué él a alguien adecuado para mí?

Kate negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro.

- No es eso Alexis.

- No os cae bien.

- Yo no soy quien para opinar sobre eso.

- Aprecio tu opinión, si he venido aquí es por eso. De verdad Kate, no le conocéis.

- Alexis, creo que no entenderás que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaría que sufrieses, y entiendo la sobreprotección de tu padre al respecto, solo te ha tenido a ti, es decir, te ha criado casi solo y…

La camarera interrumpió la conversación sirviendo los platos, Kate aprovechó para poner en orden sus ideas.

- Creo que tienes razón – confesó al fin Kate – a tu padre y a mi, no nos parece la persona adecuada, y perdóname si lo consideras una intromisión en tu vida…

- Kate… Te lo he dicho antes, aprecio tu opinión. Desde que mi padre te conoció fijó en ti un vínculo muy fuerte, eres muy importante para él, y por tanto para mí. No soy tonta, ya te he dicho que sé que mi padre te pide consejo, y no sólo desde que estáis juntos, sé que lo hacía mucho antes… Pero tú ya sabes que yo también lo he hecho, he acudido a ti más que a mi propia madre. Aprecio tu sinceridad, Pi no es como pensáis. Es algo extravagante, pero también lo es la abuela y todos la adoramos.

- Yo solo espero que no te equivoques Alexis.

- Debo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo. Equivocarse es aprender, pero tengo que hacerlo por mí misma, no me valen vuestras experiencias. Aprecio vuestros consejos, pero tengo que ser yo quien decida que hacer con mi vida.

Kate supo que las palabras de Alexis no tenían retorno. Había tomado una decisión.

- Está bien. Creo que lo tienes claro – admitió Kate – ahora dime ¿Qué quieres de mi?

- Que le ayudes a entender que no estoy haciendo nada malo.

- No creo que eso sea muy sencillo.

- Él se fue a vivir con Kyra antes de cumplir los diecinueve.

- Y no funcionó y le dolió.

- No funcionó, le dolió, se repuso, conoció a mi madre, nací yo, tampoco funcionó y volvió a dolerle, volvió a reponerse, conocí a varias de sus novias, hasta que llegó Gina y ahora…

- No hace falta que me recuerdes todo eso…

- Seguramente se equivocó, aunque no estaría donde está ahora contigo si hubiese acertado a la primera.

Kate frunció el ceño, era un golpe bajo.

- Y si no me equivoco, tú también has tenido un historial de equivocaciones – aseguró la joven - ¿Eso os va a impedir volver a intentarlo?

- Eres… Eres su niña, no voy a poder hacer nada para evitar que se lleve un disgusto.

- Lo sé. Y tú eres su prometida, confía en ti y pensará en todo lo que le digas.

- ¿Por qué ahora Alexis?

- ¿Por qué no Kate? Vosotros tenéis un futuro, yo tengo que buscar el mio.

- ¿Es por eso? ¿Has tomado la decisión por qué vamos a casarnos?

- Creo que ha llegado mi momento, y creo que el hecho de que vayáis a casaros es un agravante más…

- Alexis… Yo… Siento que tu padre no haya contado contigo, supongo que entendimos que no iba a molestarte…

- Y no lo hace – dijo de inmediato la chica - al contrario. Estoy feliz por vosotros y creo que esta vez, mi padre no se ha equivocado…

Kate correspondió a la sonrisa de Alexis.

- Creo que deberíamos comer o se quedará frío – dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo? – preguntó Kate llevándose un bocado de pasta a la boca.

- Estoy esperando que sea él quién saque el tema.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ha tenido la suficiente paciencia aguantando a Pi en el sofá, ensuciando la cocina e incluso molestándoos en vuestra habitación, supongo que en cualquier momento algún pequeño detalle hará que estalle y me pida una solución.

- ¿Lo tienes planeado?

- Creo que conoces a mi padre, si se lo digo yo por las buenas no parará hasta intentar convencerme, tiene que ser él quién se dé cuenta y…

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso? – preguntó divertida Kate.

- Me lo aconsejó la abuela.

- ¿Martha lo sabe?

- ¿Cómo crees que consigue ella lo que quiere de papá?

- Creo que no deberías haberme contado esto – dijo medio riendo Kate.

- ¡Vamos! Seguro que mi madre te dio algún que otro consejo cuando estuvo aquí.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Kate negando con la cabeza - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí cuando salí de casa para irme a vivir con mi primer chico?

Ambas rieron y se centraron durante unos segundos en sus respectivos platos.

- ¿Me ayudarás? – interrumpió la joven.

- No me quedará más remedio – repuso Kate – has tomado tu decisión y tu padre necesitará contármelo. Haré lo que pueda para que lo entienda.

- Gracias Kate.

- No mencionaré que le estás tendiendo una trampa.

- No esperaba que lo hicieses.

- Pero tendrá un precio – aseguró Kate ante la mirada perpleja de la pelirroja – supongo que en algún momento, yo también necesitaré tu ayuda con tu padre…

- Eso está hecho… - contestó de inmediato la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa…

/../

GRACIAS por leer. Una vez más, espero no haber defraudado a nadie.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Según la definición del diccionario, "reto" significa "objetivo o empeño difícil de llevar a cabo, y que constituye por ello un estímulo y un desafío para quien lo afronta"_**

**_Estas pequeñas charlas lo son. Al final, y tras vuestras peticiones, me rindo y lo acepto. La verdad es que leer cada uno de vuestros comentarios es un estímulo para continuar. Gracias a todos por ellos, siento no poder contestar a todos, en especial a los que los dejáis como invitados. Es un placer escribir para vosotros. Quitaré la etiqueta de finalizado e iré añadiendo alguna charla más._**

**_Esta "charla" es por la petición de Staraky, y ya sé lo que me has dicho, pero me lo has puesto difícil con esos dos personajes, espero que te guste, y por supuesto, que os guste también al resto._**

**OBSESION.**

Según se adentraban en aquel edificio de apartamentos, a Ryan más se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. Aquello era repulsivo. Le recordaba a su época en narcóticos. Se puso en alerta y echó mano a su arma. Esperaba no encontrarse con ningún yonqui, ya había tenido sus escarceos en épocas pasadas, cuando tan sólo era un novato que no pensaba en su propia seguridad y en más de una ocasión sus compañeros tuvieron que advertirle del peligro que corría al enfrentarse a ellos, no por qué pudiesen hacerle daño, un yonki mataría por una dosis, si no por las enfermedades contagiosas que podía contraer con su contacto con ellos al tener heridas abiertas.

- Vamos a coger hepatitis con solo respirar este aire tío – le dijo a Espo.

Su compañero no se detuvo. Tenían que encontrar a Benjamín Wade y a lo lejos y proveniente del que se suponía que era su apartamento parecía escucharse unas voces discutiendo.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ambos salieron del edificio con Wade esposado, Ryan respiró tranquilo.

- ¿Qué te pasa tío? – le preguntó Espo después de llevar un buen rato observándole.

- Nada. Cosas mías.

El moreno no preguntó más. Últimamente la cada vez más cercana paternidad de su compañero le tenía confundido. Parecía como si se hubiese contagiado del exceso de hormonas de Jenny y le notaba sobreprotector consigo mismo, como si temiese que pudiese ocurrirle algo malo y no pudiese hacerse cargo de su futuro retoño. Espo se giró mirando el asiento trasero donde Wade miraba tranquilo por la ventanilla.

- Todo ha ido como la seda – dijo Espo a Kate tras llamarla por teléfono – le tenemos.

Ya en comisaría, Ryan, en cuanto pudo, entró al cuarto de baño y se lavó las manos concienzudamente durante más tiempo de lo habitual, tanto, que Castle, que había entrado unos pocos segundos antes que él, no pudo dejar de observarle.

- ¿Todo va bien? – preguntó el escritor mientras se secaba sus propias manos sin dejar de mirar la cantidad de jabón que estaba utilizando el detective.

- Sí. Sí. Todo va bien.

Castle levantó las cejas y salió del baño.

- ¿Le pasa algo a Ryan? – preguntó a Espo – Se va a despellejar si sigue lavándose las manos con ese ímpetu.

- Exceso de hormonas – aseguró el moreno – supongo que se le pasará cuando por fin nazca el bebé.

- Si es que no se ha desintegrado antes – aseguró Castle – el jabón que compra el ayuntamiento es horrible para la piel – dijo enseñándole las manos – me las deja muy secas – aseguró mientras el detective le miraba con cara rara.

Espo miró a Kate que le devolvió una media sonrisa. Castle no iba a cambiar jamás sus extravagancias de millonario.

- Si no tienes ninguna marca de crema hidratante que recomendarle – intervino Kate – vamos a la sala de interrogatorios, tenemos trabajo.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, yo utilizo una que…

- ¡Castle! – cortó Kate.

- Vale… Pero ese jabón es corrosivo.

- ¿Quieres centrarte?

Una hora después, Ryan, teléfono en mano, se volvía loco intentando localizar entre los miles de taxis que recorrían a diario la ciudad de Nueva York, un Prius con un cartel del musical Wiked, basado en las brujas del mago de Oz.

Aprovechó el momento en el que llamó al Teatro Gershwin para preguntar por la empresa que llevaba el marketing y la publicidad, para reservar dos entradas para él y para Jenny, tuvo suerte que la chica que le atendió le hizo un buen descuento al saber que era policía. No estaba muy seguro que a su mujer le pudiese apetecer ir a ver el show, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba darle una sorpresa, para que ella no pusiese en duda que él seguía pensando en ella casi a cada instante del día.

Miró la hora, la búsqueda de ese maldito taxi le iba a llevar demasiado tiempo. Sonrió al pensar como se le pudo haber ocurrido decirle a Espo que Beckett estaba mejor en Washington. Buscar ese taxi le llevaría horas, pero si lograba encontrarlo podrían tener una pista fiable sobre lo que ocurrió con la chica y resolver el caso. Definitivamente Beckett estaba mejor en Nueva York y él lo sabía, aunque a veces, como ese día, le fastidiase no poder ir pronto a casa con su mujer.

Después de intentar hablar en vano con la empresa que llevaba la publicidad, miró la hora y desistió en su empeño. Los horarios de oficinas no entendían de asesinatos y si nadie le contestaba era por que no había nadie trabajando en la agencia. Probaría a primera hora de la mañana. Justo en ese momento escuchó a Castle hablar.

- Ahora si me disculpas – dijo Castle a Kate - me voy a casa para recrearme en el que quizás, haya sido el día más decepcionante de mi carrera resolviendo crímenes.

- Vale. Iré después para intentar animarte – contestó Beckett en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que él no la oyese.

Ryan sonrió. Castle había hecho un buen trabajo con ella, poco a poco había ido rescatando a Kate de lo alto de su torreón, con perseverancia, como un gran escalador que sube lento pero seguro hasta su meta. Y ahora su jefa, no sólo sonreía más, si no que él sabía que por fin había conseguido algo que ella misma se negaba. La veía feliz. Y eso le hacía sentirse feliz también a él.

Por mucho que Beckett llevase las riendas en el trabajo y les trajese fritos a él y a Espo, jamás dejaría de ser la frágil y joven chica a la que él y el hispano cuidarían por encima de todo, tal y como ambos le habían prometido a Montgomery cuando éste les llamó a su despacho la misma mañana en la que había muerto. Ninguno de los dos había entendido a que venía esa petición, al principio pensaron que se trataba únicamente de la preocupación que el capitán tenía esos días por ella. Pero después, cuando Montgomery murió, ambos comprendieron que tendrían que cumplir su promesa para siempre.

Ryan les miró, les envidiaba. Envidiaba esos días antes de que Jenny se quedase embarazada, esos en los que él estaba deseando salir del trabajo para llegar a su casa y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a "animar" a su mujer.

Un par de horas después, sin que ninguno de los tres policías pudiese avanzar más en sus investigaciones, Kate decidió que era hora de marcharse a casa. Ryan bromeó con sus dos compañeros en el ascensor, cuando estos comenzaron a meterse con su capacidad de empatía con Jenny.

- Ya veremos que ocurrirá con vosotros cuando esperéis un bebé – les dijo.

- Eso está muy lejos tío – confesó Espo – al menos para mí… Aunque ¿Cuándo pensáis vosotros hacer un pequeño Castle? – dijo mirando a Kate.

Kate sonriendo elevó su mirada al techo negando con la cabeza.

- No tienes remedio Javi – le dijo – deberías centrarte más en Lanie y olvidarte de Castle y de mi.

- Mira que eres tío – intervino Ryan regañándole muy serio para después sonreír añadiendo picajoso – ¡Seguro que esta misma noche tienen ensayos previos!

Los dos rieron con ganas mientras Kate se ruborizó ante el comentario.

- Esto es por lo que nos has hecho trabajar hoy – aseguró Ryan sin parar de reír.

- Lo tendré en cuenta Kevin – aseguró Kate – para ponértelo más difícil mañana.

- ¿Más que buscar un taxi en Nueva York con la única pista de un anuncio y el modelo del coche? Creo que es imposible.

- Ya lo creo que es posible – contestó ella mientras los tres salían del ascensor – me lo recordarás cuando pase.

Media hora después de despedirse de sus compañeros, Ryan abría la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Jen?

- Estoy aquí, en la cocina.

- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

- Horrible. Me muevo a cámara lenta, estoy hinchada, no paro de ir al baño y tengo hambre cada dos por tres… Estoy deseando que pasen estos meses… ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Buscando una aguja… En el enorme pajar de Nueva York.

- ¿No vas a darme un beso?

- ¿Eh?... Primero debo darme una ducha… Ya sabes… El trabajo.

- Pero… - dijo Jenny quedándose con la palabra en la boca mientras su marido desaparecía a toda prisa hacia el baño.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente dejando que corriese mientras se desnudaba amontonando la ropa en el suelo. El baño poco a poco fue inundándose de vapor y entró en la ducha cerrando la mampara y dando pequeños alaridos por el contacto con el agua ardiendo. Comenzó a enjabonarse mientras su piel, que había enrojecido rápidamente, se acostumbraba al exceso de calor.

Jenny abrió la puerta del baño y Ryan se percató enseguida, abriendo la mampara y asomándose.

- ¿La ropa es para lavar? – preguntó Jenny agachándose para recogerla.

- ¡No la toques! – dijo gritando – Yo lo haré.

Jenny paró en seco y asintió. Miró los ojos de pánico de su marido y salió del baño todo lo rápido que su crecida barriga le permitió.

Ryan volvió a enjabonarse concienzudamente todo el cuerpo frotándose con la esponja hasta casi hacerse daño, tras un buen rato bajo el ardiente agua, finalmente cerró el grifo y se envolvió en su albornoz. Cogió el cepillo de dientes y comenzó a lavárselos apretando tanto el cepillo que incluso se provocó un poco de sangre en la encía. Después de varios minutos se enjuagó e hizo gárgaras con una buena cantidad de un colutorio que normalmente no aguantaba si no lo rebajaba con agua. Después le tocó el turno a su nariz, utilizó un spray de agua marina para limpiarse a fondo las fosas nasales, y tras un rato, decidió que estaba completamente limpio y sonrió ante el espejo. Utilizó un spray de limpieza en el plato de la ducha y los grifos.

Se puso el pijama que previamente había llevado hasta el baño y recogió la ropa envuelta con el albornoz para no tocarla, abrió la puerta saliendo del baño y fue hasta la lavadora, metió todo dentro, se pasó con la dosis de jabón y la puso en marcha.

- ¿Jen? – llamó cuando volvió a la cocina y su mujer no estaba allí - ¿Jen? – siguió llamando por toda la casa mientras la buscaba.

Cuando entró en la habitación la encontró allí. Estaba tumbada de lado en la cama. Se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó mientras separaba un mechón de pelo de su cara.

Jenny le miró y él pudo comprobar que estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? – preguntó asustado.

- Has estado con otra mujer ¿Verdad? – preguntó casi entre sollozos.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo él asustado.

- Has estado con otra mujer por que yo estoy gorda, tengo la cara hinchada, no paro de quejarme y has dejado de quererme.

- ¡Jenny! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo él intentando acercarse para besarla.

- ¡No! No has querido ni besarme cuando has entrado, te has ido directo a la ducha y no has querido que tocase tu ropa. ¿Estabas borrando restos de su perfume verdad?

- Jen…

- ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto ahora?

- Cariño… Tu eres la única mujer que hay en mi vida – aseguró con suavidad sabiendo que las hormonas de Jenny no la dejaban actuar con normalidad.

Jenny comenzó a sollozar.

- Ven aquí cariño, te lo explicaré todo – dijo tumbándose detrás de ella y abrazándola por la espalda contra él.

Jenny no se movió, realmente su imaginación había volado y se había dejado llevar, estaba realmente asustada.

- Tenemos un nuevo caso, una chica fue asesinada anoche – comenzó a decirle mientras besaba su hombro – Beckett nos envió a Javi y a mí a buscar a un sospechoso. El tipo iba disfrazado de monje y había salido de prisión no hace mucho tiempo. Todos pensamos que era el culpable.

Jenny poco a poco pareció ir calmándose mientras su marido la acariciaba con suavidad.

- Cuando llegamos a ese sitio donde vivía… Jen, aquello era horrible, un edificio oscuro y sucio, lleno de pintadas, el suelo estaba lleno de jeringuillas, papel de aluminio, condones… El aire era tan rancio que te entraba en los pulmones y te abrasaba, daba la sensación que ibas a contagiarte de cualquier enfermedad únicamente con respirarlo…

Ryan hizo un silencio mirando al vacío. Jenny, trabajosamente se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

- Me hizo recordar mis días en narcóticos – aseguró mirando sus ojos - ¿Sabes? yo era un novato sin experiencia que a punto estuve más de una vez de meter la pata y contagiarme de hepatitis, sida o cualquier otra cosa por no poner cuidado al tratar a los arrestados… Esos tipos estaban acabados, sus vidas se consumían, los virus se apoderan de ellos, no son sólo las drogas Jen, ver esas caras grises, llenas de sarcomas, me entró pánico, ese sitio me recordó que ahora tengo que tener cuidado –aseguró.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y no siempre?

- Por qué ahora te tengo a ti y a este pequeñajo – dijo acariciando su vientre – y no puedo permitir que pueda pasarme algo así, o lo que es peor, que pueda pasaros a vosotros.

Ryan besó a su mujer dulcemente en la nariz.

- Tenía la sensación que mi piel, mi pelo y mi ropa tenían restos de ese aire, seguía oliéndolo hasta hace un rato. No podía besarte así, y no iba a permitir que tocases mi ropa. No puedo permitirme el lujo que por mi culpa os pase algo.

Jenny acercó la cara a la de su marido, besándole dulcemente.

- No hay ninguna mujer en mi vida Jen, sólo tú.

- Perdóname…

- No. Fue culpa mía. Debía habértelo explicado cuando llegué, pero me dio miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- No podría soportar que mi trabajo nos separase Jen. No quiero que pienses que os estoy poniendo en peligro y me dejes.

- Kev… Me casé contigo sabiendo los riesgos que corres día a día y estoy orgullosa de tu trabajo cariño, y este pequeñajo – dijo llevando la mano de su marido a su barriga – lo estará más aún.

- El mundo da miedo Jen… Está tan lleno de peligros… Tengo tanto miedo por vosotros dos…

- Cariño, gracias a vosotros, a vuestro trabajo, el mundo es más soportable. Cada vez que resolvéis un caso y encerráis a un culpable, yo me siento más segura – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cara.

Juntaron sus frentes quedándose quietos y callados durante unos minutos.

- Kev…

- Dime.

- No quiero que seas sobreprotector con nuestro hijo.

- No podré evitarlo.

- Prométeme que dejarás que sea como el resto de los niños.

- No te entiendo – dijo separándose para mirarla.

Jenny levantó la manga del pijama de su marido y le señaló varias cicatrices.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

- Ya lo sabes, fue de pequeño, en una de mis múltiples caídas con los patines, me corté con el cristal de la puerta cuando choqué y la atravesé con el brazo.

- ¿Y ésta? – le dijo hundiendo sus dedos en su cabeza, buscando con el tacto una cicatriz en su cuero cabelludo.

- Esa fue en una guerra de piedras con los chicos del barrio – dijo sonriendo nostálgico – Brian tenía buena puntería.

- ¿Te conté como me hice ésta? – preguntó Jenny señalando la cicatriz que surcaba su muñeca.

- Jugabas con tu hermana y vuestras muñecas a servirles comida en la vajilla de porcelana de tu abuela y se rompió uno de los platos, intentaste esconderlo para que tu madre no lo viese y te cortaste al hacerlo.

- Y mi madre me regañó por la herida y no por el plato – terminó Jenny sonriendo.

Jenny volvió a besar a su marido.

- Le pasarán todas esas cosas – dijo acariciándole la mano que él tenía sobre su tripa.

- Pero…

- No podremos evitarlo Kev, tendrá que caer y levantarse, llorar y reír, tendrá que ensuciarse, comer tierra y seguro que romperse algún hueso.

- Pero cariño…

- Kev… Prométemelo…

Su mente viajó hasta su infancia, cuando corría alegre por el parque, tropezando y saltando, subiéndose a los árboles y luchando con palos de madera, riendo y manchándose, haciéndose heridas al aterrizar sobre la tierra, cogiendo constipados por quitarse la camiseta y tumbarse para rodar sobre la hierba. Volvió por un momento a esa infancia despreocupada y feliz. Comprendió que no podría privarle a su hijo de esas experiencias.

- Prometo intentarlo – dijo después de unos segundos.

- No va a pasarnos nada mi vida – le aseguró Jenny – te lo prometo.

Él la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

- Moriría si os pasase algo.

- No vuelvas a hacerme lo de hoy – pidió – o seré yo quien me muera de celos…

- No volverá a pasar… Te amo tanto Jen...

/../

_**GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí. Una vez más, espero no defraudar a nadie.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, siguen sorprendiéndome todos y cada uno de ellos. Sois lo más.**_

_**Espero que os guste el siguiente, es una situación un poco "rara", pero ¿Quién sabe?...**_

/../

Salió del baño suponiendo que el ruido del secador del pelo le habría despertado. Para su sorpresa, Castle seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó despacio a él sin dejar de observarle. Era curioso como siempre que llegaba a casa tarde y él estaba durmiendo sólo, lo hacía boca arriba, mientras que si ella estaba a su lado, lo hacía de lado y apretándola contra él. Lo mismo ocurría cuando ella se levantaba antes que él. Se giraba automáticamente y se colocaba boca arriba.

Kate se inclinó sobre él, retirándole un mechón de su flequillo despejando su frente y le besó muy despacio sobre la misma. Él estaba tan completamente dormido que no se movió ante el gesto. Ella sonrió. Seguramente aquella era una de las primeras noches desde que Alexis se fue a vivir con Pi, que conseguía dormir tantas horas seguidas. Resolver ese caso en el que estaba involucrado un amigo de Alexis, había sido la excusa perfecta para que ambos hiciesen las paces.

Sonrió al recordar la cena de la noche anterior, Castle había reservado para cinco en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, y Alexis fue feliz al comprobar que su padre había encargado un menú especial basado únicamente en frutas para Pi.

Kate se separó de él, comprobó su arma y la metió en la funda de su cintura, entre el pantalón y su cuerpo, en su espalda. Metió su placa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y volvió a acercarse a él para besarle sobre los labios. No iba a despertarle. Que durmiese todo lo que necesitase.

Salió de la habitación y cogió el iPad de Castle, llevándolo hasta la cocina, donde preparó café y abrió uno de los armarios buscando los croissants que Castle solía comprar para ella. Se sentó sabiendo que tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a trabajar, y comenzó a leer El New York Legde desde el Ipad mientras desayunaba.

Un artículo llamó su atención, era sobre las medidas de seguridad que la NPYD adoptaría para el Marathon de Nueva York, que sería el siguiente domingo. Se preguntó si Gates les haría trabajar ese día, dado que se movilizarían gran número de agentes para cubrir el recorrido por toda la ciudad, en especial Central Park, donde acabaría la carrera. Tenía pensado pasar con Castle aquel domingo intentando no moverse de su cama hasta por lo menos la hora de comer.

Estaba tan absorta leyendo el artículo que Kate no se dio cuenta que Martha, había bajado sigilosamente la escalera, zapatos en mano, y se dirigía hacía la puerta de salida, pero un leve crujido en la madera del suelo alertó de su presencia.

- ¿Martha? - preguntó Kate todavía masticando el croissant.

La mujer se paró en seco, aún de espaldas a Kate.

- Buenos días querida – contestó Martha girándose tras un par de segundos.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Kate comprobando que no eran ni las siete de la mañana, demasiado temprano para que su futura suegra saliese a la calle.

- Eh… Sí… Tengo… Tengo unos asuntos que resolver y…

Kate arqueó una de sus cejas mirándola fijamente. Algo no iba bien, acababa de ver en Martha el mismo gesto que veía en Castle cada vez que intentaba ocultar algo.

- ¿A las siete menos cuarto de la mañana? – preguntó Kate.

Martha se acercó despacio hasta ella.

- Un papeleo de la academia – intentó argumentar – ya sabes como son estas cosas, tardas horas en arreglarlas…

- ¿Ocurre algo Martha? – preguntó Kate sabiendo que mentía.

Martha hizo un silencio mirando a un lado.

- ¿Richard?

- Profundamente dormido – aseguró Kate sin quitar ojo a la mujer.

- Soy actriz, ¿Por qué no he podido engañarte?

- ¿Por qué soy policía? ¿Qué ocurre?

- No se lo dirás ni a Richard ni a Alexis – aseguró.

- Me estás asustando – contestó Kate.

- Voy a recoger los resultados de una prueba médica y no quiero que se preocupen, les conozco.

- Pero… ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Espero que nada, pero el doctor me llamó ayer y me dijo que teníamos que hablar cuanto antes.

- Bien. Vámonos – dijo Kate apagando el Ipad – me lo contarás por el camino.

- Pero Katherine, no puedes… Tienes que ir a trabajar, no quiero molestar…

- Llamaré para decir que voy más tarde – aseguró – y no es ninguna molestia Martha, mi coche está abajo.

Martha se sintió más aliviada sabiendo que su futura nuera iba a acompañarla. No se sentía bien engañando a su hijo y a su nieta, pero no quería preocuparles sin razón, sabía como se tomaban las cosas, además ambos habían estado bastante molestos el uno con el otro, no era el momento.

Entraron en el ascensor y Kate le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Me pones al día?

- Llevo algún tiempo con dolor de cabeza, no le daba importancia, hasta que hace un par de días, en la academia, comencé a ver doble. Me asusté tanto que fui a ver a mi médico.

- ¿Qué clase de prueba te han hecho? – preguntó Kate mientras abría la puerta de su coche para que Martha entrase.

- Ayer me hicieron un escáner.

- ¿Ayer?

- Por la tarde y me han citado a primera hora de hoy. Quiero pensar que no es nada – confesó – aunque la rapidez de la cita me asusta.

Kate sonrió a Martha y puso una mano sobre su hombro intentando que no se notase su preocupación.

- Seguro que no es nada – dijo - ¿Dónde vamos?

- Al quinientos cincuenta de la Primera Avenida… ¿No deberías llamar…?

- Sí. Sí claro…

Kate llamó a comisaría, advirtiendo que se retrasaría unas horas por un problema personal y pidió que desviasen tu teléfono al móvil.

- Por si llama Castle – informó a Martha.

- Me sigue haciendo gracia que le llames así.

- Costumbre… - respondió Kate sonriendo.

- A veces me preguntó si seguiréis llamándoos por vuestros apellidos cuando os caséis.

- No… No lo he pensado.

Martha miró por la ventanilla, guardando silencio.

- Gracias por acompañarme querida, siento ser una molestia…

- Martha, no es una molestia. Tú harías lo mismo.

- Prométeme que no les dirás nada.

- Espero que lo hagas tú. No me gusta mentir a Cas… Rick – se corrigió - ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Alexis?

- ¡Querida! Bastantes preocupaciones tiene mi nieta con el contador de abejas frutícola, el cabezota de su padre y ese apartamento desastroso al que ha ido a vivir.

Ambas comenzaron a reír.

- Pi es todo un personaje – admitió Martha - ¿No crees?

- Bueno… Yo…

- Ya lo sé querida. No quieres dar tu opinión por qué crees que no te corresponde. Si crees que vas a influenciar a mi hijo, te equivocas.

Kate la miró mientras terminaba de aparcar el coche frente al hospital.

- Tiene su propia opinión al respecto y por lo que he visto, no piensa abandonarla – aseguró Martha – odia a ese muchacho, aunque intente disimularlo como anoche, pidiendo ese menú especial para él

- Sí – rio Kate saliendo del coche – pero hizo feliz a Alexis.

- Sí. La hizo sentirse respetada. ¿Sabes querida? – Kate la prestó toda su atención mientras caminaban hasta la entrada del hospital – No creo que mi nieta aguante mucho con ese muchacho.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Kate que no sabía que compartía esa opinión con ella.

- ¡Claro que no durarán! Dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo viviste con el primer chico con el que compartiste casa?

- Bueno Martha, es diferente, yo no era como Alexis… Yo…

- ¿Cuánto querida?

- Seis meses – confesó Kate suspirando – hasta que me harté de recoger sus calzoncillos del suelo del baño, entre otras cosas…

- Entre otras cosas… - confirmó Martha – Mi nieta es una chica con muchas manías, ha vivido siempre rodeada de lujos y extrencidades adquiridas por culpa de su padre – Kate la miró inquisitiva – sí, de su padre y mías también– admitió – puede que ese rollo hippie le dure unos meses, pero no aguantará mas.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Entonces mi hijo se dará cuenta que fue tonto al discutir con ella. Tenía que haberla apoyado desde el principio. Alexis jamás ha sido rebelde… Hasta ahora. Buenos días – dijo Martha a la auxiliar que estaba tras el mostrador de recepción – tengo cita con el doctor James Galvin.

Pasaron a la sala de espera. Kate se sentó junto a Martha, observando su nerviosismo. Kate observó las manos de Martha, cruzadas sobre sus piernas y colocó la suya sobre ellas.

- Todo va a ir bien Martha.

- Gracias…

- ¿Martha Rodgers? – llamó la enfermera.

- Soy yo – dijo poniéndose en pie y haciendo que Kate hiciese lo mismo.

- El doctor la espera.

Kate siguió a Martha y ambas entraron al despacho del doctor.

- Buenos días Martha y compañía – dijo un sonriente y calvo doctor de unos cincuenta años – tomen asiento por favor.

- Mi nuera – dijo Martha – Kate, Kate Beckett.

El doctor tendió su mano para saludar a Kate y se sentó para examinar un informe con el ceño fruncido.

- Por favor – dijo Martha nerviosa – dígame que ocurre…

- Nada que no tenga solución – dijo el doctor sonriendo y provocando que Martha llevase la mano al pecho y soltase una exclamación de alivio.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Kate.

- Martha, tienes un aneurisma – le comunicó – no se ha producido hemorragia, pero tendremos que realizar un cateterismo para destruirlo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Martha impactada.

- Tendrás que tener reposo hasta la intervención. ¿Sigues fumando? – preguntó mientras examinaba su historial.

- ¿Fumas? – preguntó Kate abriendo la boca sorprendida.

- Bueno, algún cigarrillo de vez en cuando, no todos los días – contestó Martha algo indignada por haber sido descubierta.

- Pues tendrás que dejarlo – advirtió el doctor - ¿Alcohol?

- Un par de copas de vino…

- Nada de alcohol – aseguró – y tendrás que vigilar tu tensión arterial varias veces al día. Nada de café ni otro tipo de estimulantes. Reposo.

- Pero… Yo dirijo una academia y mis clases…

- Lo siento Martha, si quieres seguir dando clases en un futuro – aseguró – tendrás que hacer caso a mis consejos. Necesitamos que te alejes de situaciones de estrés.

- Doctor – intervino Kate - ¿Cuándo…?

- Bueno, llevará unos días, hay que hacer un pre-operatorio. Supongo que podremos realizarlo a finales de la semana que viene – dijo consultando su calendario – mi auxiliar les dará las citas para el resto de pruebas y… ¿El próximo jueves les parece bien?

Martha asintió en silencio.

- ¿En qué consiste exactamente la intervención? – preguntó Martha preocupada.

- No te preocupes, es sencilla. Mi auxiliar te informará. Tan sólo necesito que te cuides hasta entonces. ¿Rachel? – llamó el doctor por el interfono - ¿Puedes venir un momento? Te daremos un analgésico para esas cefaleas y un tensiómetro, Rachel te ayudará a utilizarlo.

Cuarenta y cinco minuto después, y tras recibir toda la información, instrucciones y medicación por parte de Rachel, ambas salían del hospital.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Kate después de varios minutos de silencio por parte de Martha.

- Sí… Tan sólo necesito asimilarlo.

- La intervención no parece complicada – dijo Kate intentando tranquilizarla.

Martha la miró con una media sonrisa que le recordó a su hijo.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – preguntó la detective.

- Prefiero hacerlo en casa.

- Está bien… Vamos.

- Querida, ya has hecho suficiente, tienes que ir a tu trabajo, volveré en un taxi.

- De eso nada. Te acompañaré a casa – aseguró - y se lo contarás a Rick.

- ¡Katherine!

- No hay opción Martha. Tiene que saberlo.

La mujer asintió con desgana. Kate abrió la puerta del coche para que Martha entrase.

- Podía hacerlo sola – protestó Martha.

- Bueno… El médico ha dicho _reposo_ – advirtió la joven.

Entraron en el loft ante la mirada atónita de Castle, que sostenía una taza con café.

- ¡Hey! ¿Llegáis juntas? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Voy un momento al baño – informó Kate - ¿Te importa prepararme un café mientras Martha te lo cuenta?

- Claro – dijo él mientras recibía un beso de Kate - ¿Madre? – dijo girándose hacia ella.

Kate se sentó sobre la cama, dando a madre e hijo unos minutos, oyéndoles hablar a lo lejos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – preguntaba con asombrosa tranquilidad Castle.

- No quería preocuparte.

- Madre… ¿Y si no llega a pillarte Kate?

- Tengo la suficiente edad para ir sola querido.

- Tienes familia. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así nunca más – dijo con tranquilidad. Kate supuso que el siguiente silencio se debía a que Castle estaría abrazando a su madre y decidió que era el momento de salir.

Castle entregó la taza de café a Kate, que retiró de los labios la suya a Martha.

- Martha… El doctor ha dicho que nada de estimulantes.

- Mamá – dijo Castle regañándola mientras Martha giraba sus ojos y sonreía.

- Está bien… Seré buena – concedió – pero solo por qué no quiero morirme sin conocer a mis futuros nietos – dijo mirándoles alternativamente.

- ¡Madre!

- Quiero poder disfrutar nuevamente de algún nieto – confesó – y sigo sin entender a qué estáis esperando para celebrar esa boda de una vez por todas, se me está haciendo eterno.

- ¡Martha!

- No querida… Tengo razón… Si continuáis sin fijar una fecha… La vida va tan deprisa.

Ambos se miraron. Los dos sabían que Martha tenía razón. Era absurdo haberse comprometido si no daban el paso.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Martha.

- Primavera – dijeron ambos a la vez…

/../

**_Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Una vez más, espero no defraudar a nadie._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aquí dejo otra pequeña charla, un poco más corta, pero es que ando mal de tiempo...**_

_**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois estupendos.**_

Espo removía con un agitador su taza de café mientras miraba a un punto infinito a través de los cristales de la sala de descanso. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente que a su izquierda entraba Castle, tazas en mano, dispuesto a rellenar la bebida favorita de su prometida.

Sin decirle nada, se dirigió a la pila para lavar las tazas y únicamente cuando Espo sintió el agua correr, se giró para mirarle.

- No te oí entrar.

- ¿Va todo bien Espo?

- Tío… Supongo que para ti no tiene importancia, tu eres un tipo con suerte y te sobra la pasta, pero…

- Bueno, eso de que soy un tipo con suerte y me sobra la pasta…

- ¡Vamos! Te dedicas a lo que quieres y ganas un pastón por ello.

- Siempre puedes intentarlo tú – contestó algo molesto Castle.

- Oye, no te lo tomes a mal… - dijo acercándose para disculparse.

- No es sencillo escribir Javi, algunos pensáis que mi trabajo es fácil, pero no lo es. Crear una historia, jugar a ordenar palabras – continuó mientras secaba las tazas - dándoles sentido, haciéndolo sin errores y encima contándolo de tal forma que enganche al lector, es más complicado de lo que parece, y si no me crees, te invito a probar…

- Perdona tío, no quería decir eso.

- Ok. ¿A dónde querías llegar?

- Ese diamante – dijo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Valor incalculable... No me extraña que se mate por él. Hasta yo mismo me he visto tentado de sacar a Ryan del coche y huir hasta la frontera con Canadá, volar a cualquier país tropical y vivir tumbado al sol en una hamaca con un daikiri en una mano y una revista en la otra.

Castle le miró sonriendo mientras comenzaba a preparar el café.

- Oye que ese diamante vale más de lo que yo podré ganar jamás aunque todos mis futuros libros fuesen Best Seller. Hasta a mí me podría tentar pensar lo mismo.

- Beckett te mataría.

- Sí – dijo sonriendo – eso es cierto. Y francamente, la idea de vivir en un país tropical sin ella, no me seduce en absoluto. Prefiero pasar frío en Nueva York, seguir aguantando a mi editora y no ser tan multimillonario con tal de seguir al lado de Kate.

Espo le miró con media sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca os lo he dicho, pero… Me alegra mucho que estéis juntos. Desde el primer momento que llegaste incordiando a esta comisaría, ella cambió. Para bien. Tú le haces bien.

- Gracias – contestó Castle mirándole serio – no esperaba que dijeses eso. Siempre pensé que estabas alerta para darme un tiro si me pasaba con ella.

- No tío – río Espo – por mucho que discutas con ella, si yo te doy un tiro, ella me lo dará a mí después… Paso.

Ambos rieron.

- ¿Crees que tendrías la felicidad completa con dinero Javi?

- No lo sé, pero creo que me ayudaría bastante.

- Estás muy equivocado. Te lo digo por experiencia.

- Ya. Me lo dice el tipo que tiene tres coches, un pedazo loft en una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan, una casa de lujo en los Hamptons, amigos famosos, fans que quiere que le firme autógrafos en el escote…

- ¡Shsss! – dijo Castle poniéndose un dedo en los labios - ¿No se te ocurrirá decirle a Kate que el otro día…?

- ¡Tío! ¿Por quien me tomas? – dijo Espo con una sonrisa – Tú la firmarías el escote, pero a mí me dio su teléfono.

- ¿La chica de la cafetería? – preguntó Castle sorprendido refiriéndose a una fans que días antes se acercó a él mientras ambos esperaban en una cafetería cercana a la doce y le pidió un autógrafo en el escote.

- Sí… - dijo sonriente.

- ¿Pero tú no estás con Lanie?

A Espo le cambió la cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Castle terminando de preparar el segundo café.

- Ella es demasiado para mí, tío.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Castle casi dejando caer la taza azul de Kate.

Espo le miró y Castle pudo atisbar la tristeza del moreno.

- Yo no soy nada.

- ¿Qué tú no eres nada?

- Lanie… Es demasiado para mí. Ella… Su familia…

- ¿Pero que tontería estás diciendo?

- Tío, mi padre nos dejó tirados a mi madre y a mí. Mi madre me sacó adelante limpiando, apenas he podido estudiar…

- Eres detective de homicidios de la NYPD, has defendido a tu país siendo francotirador… ¿Qué es eso de que no eres nada?

- No tengo nada que ofrecerla Rick. Ella tiene un apartamento precioso de su propiedad, yo vivo en un cuchitril alquilado.

- ¡Eh tío! ¡Que tu cuchitril tiene una pantalla de TV y un equipo de audio mejor que el mío!

Espo negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo ofrecerle nada. Tú no puedes entenderlo, tú eres millonario, famoso… Tú cuando te cases vivirás con Beckett en tu precioso loft y…

- Eso está por ver… - dijo abriendo mucho los ojos – Ya empezamos a tener problemas decorativos…

- Yo no tengo problemas decorativos tío.

- Eso desde luego, no tienes gusto.

- No me estás entendiendo – dijo el hispano chasqueando la lengua.

Castle puso su mano en el hombro de Espo.

- Lo hago. ¿Crees que a Kate le importa que yo tenga dinero?

Espo le miró negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que renunciaría a estar conmigo si no lo tuviese?

- Claro que no ¿Por quien tomas a Beckett?

- Y tú… ¿Por quien tomas a Lanie?

Espo se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

- ¿Eso es lo que pasó cuando lo dejasteis la primera vez?

- Estábamos cenando con Ryan y Jenny y ella preguntó que para cuando teníamos pensado casarnos. Lanie debió ver mi cara de pánico y no dijo nada pero después, en su casa, cuando hablamos sobre el tema…

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que no entraba en mis planes. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

- Y ella pensó que simplemente estabas con ella por diversión.

- Supongo…

Castle negó con la cabeza. Era la peor frase que podía haber dicho Espo.

- Ni siquiera podría organizar una boda tío, al menos no una a la altura de la familia de Lanie.

- Como sigas haciendo el tonto vas a perderla, y créeme, se os ve bastante bien juntos.

- Debería haberme fugado con ese pedrusco. Total, ese tipo podía hacerse otro…

- Espo… - dijo Castle pensativo – Lanie y tú sois muy importantes para mí. Así que… El día que decidas que quieres que ella se case contigo, si tu quieres, yo seré tu padrino, podéis organizarlo en mi casa de los Hamptons y yo correré con los gastos…

- ¡Venga tío! No eres capaz de organizar la tuya.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que puedo!

- Pero Beckett no te deja – afirmó Espo sonriendo – serán tus ideas extravagantes.

- Exacto. Por eso las tengo. Si te digo la verdad – añadió – prefiero que lo haga ella, yo ya he pasado por esto, le dije que podíamos contratar a alguien para organizarlo, pero me dijo que no podía ser tan complicado, así que…

- ¿Estás dejando que se machaque ella sola la cabeza?

- Que quede entre tú y yo.

- Como se entere que la estás manipulando así te matará.

- Ella me está manipulando a mí y yo tengo que dejarme… Está cambiando la decoración de mi casa… - dijo con fastidio – Y se cree que no me doy cuenta de la técnica de persuasión que utiliza.

Espo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Voy a llevarle su café antes que venga para preguntarnos que tramamos.

- Sí.

- Hazme caso tío, el dinero no es lo que une a nadie… Une el amor.

Castle salió de la sala de descanso con las dos tazas de café en la mano.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacíais ahí dentro que has tardado tanto? – preguntó Kate sin levantar la cabeza de los informes que revisaba.

Castle miró a su alrededor y se acercó para susurrar a su prometida en el oído.

- De Celestina, yo hacía de Celestina.

Kate le miró frunciendo el ceño y sin entenderlo.

- ¿Sabes por qué no sigue con Lanie?

Ella negó acercándose más a él para no ser oídos.

- Dice que no puede darle una vida cómoda, que él no puede compararse a Lanie ni a su familia.

- Pero mira que es tonto – atinó a decir Kate mientras se llevaba el café a los labios - ¿Y que le has dicho?

- Que tiene razón, que todas vais por el dinero, tú incluida – le dijo en su oído llevándose un manotazo en el hombro por parte de ella.

- ¡Serás!

Castle se echó a reír.

- Le he dicho que cuando se decida, tiene a su disposición mi casa de los Hamptons y estaré encantado de correr con los gastos de su boda.

- ¡Castle!

- ¿Te molesta?

- Al contrario. Me parece un gran detalle por tu parte.

- Bueno… Tengo ganas de ver a esos dos juntos.

Ambos miraron de reojo a Espo, que ajeno a ellos tecleaba en su ordenador.

- No le durará ni un asalto a Lanie ¿Verdad? – preguntó Castle.

- No – contestó ella sonriendo - ¿Te imaginas a Espo corriendo detrás de Lanie mientras ella le da órdenes?

- Estoy deseando ver eso…

- Yo también – dijo Kate sonriendo – tendremos que hacer algo…

- Por cierto, eso de que ella le dé órdenes… ¿Ese es también mi futuro detective?

- Te equivocas escritor.

- ¿Si? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Sí… - dijo ella acercándose muy despacio hasta su oreja – Ese es tu presente cariño…

/../

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero no defraudar a nadie.


End file.
